Close your eyes
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: They were inseperateable when it came to everyone they surrounded. But never did anyone knew that she was always compared to the girl he once and still loves. After a cruel incident, she decided that she wasn't going to be the naive girl she was, and left


Close your eyes

_"__Lying broken on the floor  
Waiting for her man to come back to her  
She hums a melancholy tune  
Just to pass the miserable time away..."_

Senselessly laying in her room, staring at the ceiling that gave her so much to wonder. So much to see, and so little to breathe. It held the barrier of the nature and the world of technology. There Kagome was, laying endlessly broken on the wooden floor of her room. Eyes that display sadness, hurt, and loneliness. Not ony did she know but she had wordlessly lost the breathe to go on like no tomorrow. Had it been easier on her, she would've known. Somehow she sensed it, the suspense was lingering in her aura. Never had she been so uptight about the situation she was at.

Those late night talks that came to no end. Every hour spent together, trying to mend his broken heart. Loving words spoke from eachother. Countless times, used in eachothers' embrace. Never ending hold of affection. To the world, they seemed like the perfect absolute couple. Who understood the eachother to no being. Lies, bearing from the crowd. No one had seen the tears she shed. No one had seen the severely injured heart that was held back with in sobs. No one...It all came to an end.

That was more than five years ago. She was now, not a naive teenage girl she once was. The naive girl that had let someone take her heart wordlessly and ripped it into the pieces of shreds it was today. She had led herself so far that in the end, she came out with nothing. No one understood what had happened, or why she was always melancholy. The pale, tired porcelain face was made up of fake smiles.

Never, would she let herself into the mess she had once gotten. Never. Kagome knew she brung it upon herself. Throwing openly arms for that one guy, mending his shattered heart slowly. Letting herself fall endlessly into a sugar-coated world of illusions and lies. She couldn't even hear her faint screams of surrender anymore. Those days were nothing but mear childness from her past, that still haunts her 'till this day. Since that day, the day that had unexpectingly changed her whole life. She had refused to let herself be a naive, helpless girl she once was. No, it was a shame of her dignity and pride. Which she lost, forever. Words haunt her. His face appears every second, and she indeed, knew instantly...she was still his.

_"Though the candle has long before  
Fickered off it's last ray of light to her  
She sees a vision of his face  
It is haunting her. still unable to let him go  
Shut the door, there's no need to look back..."_

Here she still lay, thinking about those horrific memories, and the unwritten chapters of bittersweetness in her diary. The diary that held everything. Her most embarrasing moments, to the moments of sadness that clinged onto her heart like a flea-bitten dog. It shamelessly took over her and herself. Letting the emptied promised shred into millions of words that surrounded her wordlessly. It was all guilt displayed into her. Letting herself become such a useless girl, only helping those in need when she knew that in the bottom of her heart, she wanted someone to save her as she did others.

But no one did. And that is why she, herself never letted anyone into her broken heart again. Since that day when he shamely told her the faults of what happened. What happened, was the question she had answered herself. Kagome had let him take her feelings for granted. And now she was in an endless pool of distrust from the whole world. The loyalty it had held her in, was all but bitter lies she had told herself. It was much more cruel and held so much captivating, breathless, unreadable moments that can mend a broken heart in seconds, or break it into more than shattered pieces. She thought back to that day when her memories had lead her so far...

**flashback**

The phone was ringing to no end and she knew no one was going to be home to answer it besides her. Groaning on the top of her lungs did she get up and walked down the stairs. Hearing the crickety cracks from the old hallowed wood, with each step she took. Placing her delicate hands on the phone, hoping for a decent conversation, she sighed emotionlessly.

"Hello, Higurashi residence. Kagome speaking." She breathelessly word out. Gripping the phone with eagerness.

"Hey, Kagome..." His voice was heard. Her eyes widen at his voice. She panicked, she had forgotten that he would call at this hour. And she smiled inawkwardly.

"Oh, why hello, InuYasha." She manage to say, smiling sheeply. Feeling like a giggly girl holding flowers to her chest. Kagome paused, he wasn't the usual talkative type. He seemed a bit down and quiet."Hey, what's wrong...?"

He sighed, she heard. "Can I talk to you in person?" She nodded and said yes before thinking and the next thing she knew was, they both were outside. Sitting under the bench of the Goshinbuku tree.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, InuYasha?" Kagome asked curiously, nuzzling her head onto his shoulder as he layed his on top of hers. He was breathing errationally and it was irritating her yet worrying her at the same time.

"I have a confession to make." His voice was husky and he seemed like he had only slept for a few hours. She nodded for him to continue. "I...I...went on a friendly date with Kikyo, a few days ago."

Kagome's eyes widen, and instantly you can see the display of loneliness in them. Blinking tears away, she nodded slowly for him to continue. Not wanting to hear, but emotionless to what he was going to say.

"That's why I haven't been calling you...I felt like I was doing the wrong thing." He spoke, stammering with each word.

Her eyes softenly understood the situation while her heart broke into pieces. She slowly removed her head from his shoulder and instanly grew awkward with their position. Hesitantly moving away from him, giving him a distant look and a great amount of space between them. He looked at her before continuing.

"As that night continued, we shared a bunch of laughters and smiles. I instantly knew my feelings were coming back...but I couldn't let it happen too fast, knowing I had you already...but when she kissed me, I had returned it with no hesitation...and I fear that I had made a mistake, and in the process...hurting you." With every word he spoke, she felt tears fall.

A laughter escaped her lips, when she heard him say that last part.

"Kagome?" He asked worriedly. She turned away from him.

"Hurting me?" Kagome began bitterly. Turning to face him again only to have a seriously hurt face expression.

He nodded.

"When have you ever cared about hurting me or not?" The more she spoke, the more her heart dropped down in her stomache.

"I always do!" He snorted out snobbishly. And she glared at him.

"Never have you. Never have you cared. All you ever thought about was Kikyo, and never me. That's why in no hesitation did you care about how I felt when you had decided on your own, going with Kikyo when you knew that eruptive feelings would return. You did this to me on purpose, watching as I slowly faded away with guilt, holding you back from the one you loved!" She started. His eyes widen.

"I-I.." Cut off.

"You had senselessly compared that girl to me, never thinking about how I felt. Never realizing the mistake you've done. Leading me to no end, thinking about how much hurt me. About how much the word doesn't see what you've done to me. You endlessly severly injure me with words that crush my heart. I to no end, still stay beside you like a loyal, faithful person would. And I never, on earth would find any way to hurt you like you did me." Tears fell, as did his heart.

"Kagome..." Again, did she not let him talk his way out of this important conversation.

"I, for one...am not a toy you use senselessly to no end...until you are fully healed." Kagome got up and brushed off the imaginary dirt on her skirt. The wind bitterly bit her skin as it brushed past them.

Walking away, infuriated. Yet, knowing there was alot of regret...she stopped. Wanting to pour all her emotions out...her anger, sadness and loneliness.

"To think that I wasn't alone in this world, when I had you by my side. But really," She turned back to him."I was alone...with no one to hold me tenderly. I give up on you, InuYasha. Go back to the love of your life...forget you ever knew me."

And after that she ran, far from him...not wanting any explanations. It had taken her a few years in therapy until she finally got over him. A mental break down was issued but it wasn't the problem. What was, was that she had thought she had a companion, a friend she could share the blessings of her youthful life with, but in the end...she was left with no one but herself.

**endflashback**

Since that day, had she grown. Really understood the full priority of how the real world was and the naive girl she once was, now gone. But yet, 'till this day had she thought about it. Though she is here now, laying brokenly on the floor as the wind whisped into her room, the pages of her diary flipped, from the beginning to the part where it was empty with no letters painted on...

...nothing but emptiness.

_"Close your eyes and sleep tonight  
Let dreams escort you into the light  
You'll find the love that you're looking for  
You can do so much more…  
But you still choose to care… For him.."_

End of chapter one. - Laying brokenly.

_I have put my other stories on hold. No ideas and I wish for help. This story is a short, three chapter. Please review, no flames-but do tell my mistakes as a comment and not a undignified grunt. Thank you._


End file.
